


Нехороший мальчик

by Apolline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Jealous Gavin Reed, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Hank, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: - Чёртов "хороший мальчик", - мысленно скрежетал зубами Гэвин. – Ты поэтому так нравишься Хэнку? За своё послушание? Или за смазливую пластиковую сквозь лживую мордашку? Так бы и врезал по этой твоей надменной роже!





	Нехороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bad Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614072) by [Apolline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline)



> Ранее публиковалось на фикбуке :)
> 
> Maybe I'll translate it in English one day ^^'

— Принеси-ка мне кофе, — детектив Рид глумливо оскалился, приказывая андроиду. Невозмутимое лицо машины, показалось, на миг изменилось, будто андроид хотел ему как-то ответить, но, видимо, Риду просто почудилось. RK800 развернулся и прошёл прямиком к кофеварке.

«Чёртов хороший мальчик, — мысленно скрежетал зубами Гэвин. — Ты поэтому так нравишься Хэнку? За своё послушание? Или за смазливую пластиковую сквозь лживую мордашку? Так бы и врезал по этой твоей надменной роже!»

Сколько бы Рид не кипятился, Коннор упрямо не давал ему повода открыто на нём сорваться. А бесил андроид детектива с каждым днём всё больше и больше. С каждой ухмылкой Андерсона, добродушно отпущенной в сторону машины. С каждым разом, когда Хэнк вставал на сторону своего андроида. С каждым: «Да пошёл ты, Рид», брошенным в присутствии робота.

Гэвин невзлюбил Коннора с первого дня знакомства, потому что тот смог сделать то, что Риду не удавалось уже несколько лет — растормошить Андерсона, привлечь его внимание и, что самое обидное, завоевать симпатию лейтенанта. А ведь поначалу Гэвин пытался добиться всего того же! Сначала он хотел поддержать товарища, потерявшего самое дорогое, но Хэнк отталкивал всех. Потом, когда лейтенант запил он пытался его вытащить, отвлечь от губящих мыслей и привлечь к себе внимание хоть как-то, пусть и вечными стычками. Но со временем ему захотелось симпатии этого человека, бывшего некогда образцом для подражания, но ставшего тенью самого себя. Рид не понимал своего желания, не принимал и от того, всё больше злился и вёл себя как козёл. И вот когда он уже смирился с таким положением вещей, когда принял и свой интерес, и полное его отсутствие у Хэнка — появился этот Коннор.

Не сказать, чтобы андроид творил чудеса, но положительное влияние на лейтенанта он явно оказывал. Это должно было бы обрадовать Рида, но зависть, или, быть может, ревность, не давала смотреть на ситуацию положительно.

— Ваш кофе, детектив, — Коннор протянул мужчине стакан, но Рид сделал вид, что не заметил его руки и «случайно» задел стакан локтём, расплёскивая горячее содержимое по руке андроида.

— Ой, какой я неловкий, — совсем без сожаления или намёка на извинение заметил детектив.

— Ничего, — до мерзкого вежливо улыбнулся андроид, оттирая рукав, — люди бывают очень невнимательны. Поэтому нас, андроидов, и отправляют с вами на места преступлений.

— Ты чё, тостер, намекаешь, что я некомпетентен в своём деле?!

— Что вы, детектив. Я лишь отметил, что для человека вроде вас нормально не замечать некоторых вещей.

— Вроде меня?! Это что ещё значит? — Гэвин схватил Коннора за грудки и встряхнул. — Ты, коробка с болтами, что там себе возомнил?!

— Рид! — прервал вдруг его голос зашедшего лейтенанта. — Какого чёрта ты творишь? Ну-ка отвали от Коннора!

Лейтенант насильно выдрал своего андроида из цепкой хватки детектива. Тот злобно сверкнул на него глазами. Вот опять! Опять Хэнк встал на сторону этой машины! И ведь даже спрашивать ничего не стал, будто это Гэвин Рид всегда во всём виноват — без вариантов. Было обидно, но детектив ведь не тряпка какая-то!

— Да ну вас нахер обоих, — Рид вырвался из захвата Андерсона. — Алкаш и его робопсинка!

— И почему ты такой ушлёпок, Рид? — закатил глаза Хэнк.

— Ради тебя стараюсь! — ехидно выкрикнул детектив и промаршировал к своему рабочему месту, завершая таким образом этот разговор. Хэнк пожал плечами, сказал что-то андроиду, и они оба ушли.

***

— Нет, вот серьёзно, почему этот пацан ведёт себя как полный придурок? — задал вслух риторический вопрос Андерсон, когда они с Коннором сели в машину.

— Лейтенант, думаю термин «пацан» не вполне подходит детективу, — заметил андроид.

— Поживи с моё, а потом мне уже про термины рассказывай, — хмыкнул Хэнк. — А я Рида ещё совсем зелёным помню. Ангелочком он, конечно, не был, но парень был исполнительным и довольно дружелюбным, а теперь вот что выросло? Последнее время вообще будто с цепи сорвался…

— Детектив не врал, когда сказал, что старается ради вас.

— Хочешь сказать, поганец меня лично невзлюбил? — удивился Хэнк.

— Скорее наоборот. Если проанализировать некоторые реакции детектива Рида…

— Притормози! Не думаю, что хочу слышать остальное, — прервал андроида лейтенант.

— Вам неприятен интерес детектива? — сделал свой вывод Коннор.

— Дело не в том приятен или не приятен, а в том, что ты не должен мне рассказывать о чувствах других, основываясь на каком-то там анализе!

— Вообще-то в этом отчасти заключается моя работа, — напомнил Хэнку Коннор.

— Работа, Коннор, — кивнул Хэнк. — Чувства детектива к ней не относятся.

— Понял, — кивнул ему в ответ андроид.

Коннор не очень понял. Его логика подсказывала, что если бы лейтенант и детектив Рид разобрались в этих самых чувствах, то их работа стала бы куда продуктивнее. Но это ведь люди и их эмоции, так что андроид решил не лезть пока. По крайней мере, пока ситуация не станет непосредственно влиять на раскрываемость дел.


End file.
